She is the Music in Him
by piiyaya
Summary: AU. Read and Review. Me suck at summaries. I just wanna say it's a result of my weirdness. I'm a freak.
1. Chapter 1

SHE IS THE MUSIC IN HIM

Chapter 1

A woman with red locks entered a coffee shop to spend some time alone. Alone. Yes, she is alone. She wanted to get rid of her problems as soon as possible. She wanted to walk away from his father. From her previous life. And she wanted to start a new one, filled with joy and laughter, not with pain and sadness, like the one she had now.

"Excuse me Miss, may I take your order?"

Kahoko Hino was taken away from her thoughts by a certain cerulean-haired man, who seemed to be one of the waiters in that shop.

"Here is the menu, Miss."

She took it, scanned it, and closed it in an instance.

"This is a coffee shop, isn't?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"So you're supposed to give me a cup of coffee, not to make me read that menu of yours."

"But Ma'am, I gave it to you because our shop has different kinds of coff—"

"Anything will do, so will you just give me one?"

She didn't want to be harsh, especially to someone who's just doing his job, but she couldn't help but to. She grew up in a broken family, whereas quarrel is a common thing. Her parents argued about every single thing they could think of.

"I'm sorry for that rude conversation earlier Ma'am, here is your coffee."

"What kind is it?"

"Plain brown coffee, Ma'am. I didn't know what to give you so I just, uhm—"

"You can leave me now."

"…"

She continued to go to La La Land. She wasn't aware of the time that much, so she didn't notice that it was closing time.

"Ma'am, we're closing."

"…"

"Ma'am."

"…."

"Ma'am?"

Kahoko snapped up.

"I'm sorry. I'll be leaving."

Kahoko head towards the exit and is about to open the door when the waiter held her hand and stopped her.

"Miss, I assume you need someone to walk you home."

"I can take care of myself."

"But it is 11 in the evening."

"I don't need your help. Now if you would please excuse me."

She did it—again. She's cold and stoic. If it isn't for her red hair, she'll definitely be called "Ice Princess". She isn't the type of girl-next-door that you can count on. She isn't the girly girl that every boy had a crush on. She isn't that fashionable chic that's updated and had tons of magazines just to get the latest clothes to wear. She isn't that bubbly teenager that is always on-the-go. Right now, she can't be considered normal. Her father died in front of her. Her mother and brother were on jail. At the age of 14, she grew up in a convent, raised by nuns. She knew being cold to other people and hurting them with your words is wrong, but she just keeps one thing in mind. As long she thinks its right, she didn't do something wrong. And take note, LOVE was out of her vocabulary. LOVE was something that's out of her wor—

Everything was fading... fading… fading…

BLACK.

Then, all of a sudden, all the things around her were colored blue.

Even the hair of the man beside her.

"Where am I and who the heck are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Then, all of a sudden, all the things around her were colored blue. _

_Even the hair of the man beside her._

"_Where am I and who the heck are you?"_

"I am Le-Kenichi Asakura, Madame, and you're in my apartment."

"How did I get here?"

"You were almost raped, Madame. You're lucky I followed you. I managed to put down those two men."

"…"

"You're unfair."

"Huh?"

"I already gave you my name but I still don't know yours."

"My name is Kah—Ayumu. Ayumu Kurosawa.

"Hmm…"

He scanned her face; for she seemed to be lying. Well, he guessed you can't get everyone's trust in a single meeting after all.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me like an idiot?"

"You're going to say something before you said Ayumu Kurosawa…something that sounds like Kah… are you confused by any chance? Or.. Could it be that you're not telling me the truth?"

"You're about to say something too before you said Kenichi Asakura that sounds like Le. If it sounds to you that I'm lying, you'll sound like a liar to me too."

"Smart girl."

"I just used my sixth sense."

"And that is?"

"Sense to think straight."

"Eh?"

"When you think straight, you can easily find the weakness of your opponent. Focus."

"You think of me as your opponent?"

"No, it just happened that… that kind of face looks like not to be trusted."

He laughed, she raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"That you made fun of my face."

"…."

"Hey, what's with those what-the-hell stares?"

"You should be angry at me by now."

"Why would I be angry?"

"It's because I made fun of your face, silly."

"It's normal for friends to tease each other anyway. So I don't have to be angry at a single joke."

"We're not friends, for your information, Mr. Silly."

"We can still be!"

"Wait. The sun will be raising high in the sky in a few minutes Mr. Silly, and as much as I hate it talking to you, I should be heading home by now. You know people. Your neighbors might see me walking out of your apartment…and they'll think of something. Gossip. You know women."

"Like what?"  
>"Uggh… Like I'm your girlfriend and we did 'something' last night."<p>

"Didn't we?"

A pillow met his face at his statement, making him laugh. (*sigh* again?) She tried to stand up but soon realized that she, Kah- I mean Kurosawa Ayumu, is now wearing a different kind of clothes compared to last night. And Mr. Silly, also known as Tsu-Kenichi Asakura, met another bunch of flying pillows.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! What did you do to me, ?"

"I did-*avoids a pillow* not- *avoids* even- *avoids* touch you, Kurosawa!"

"How come- *throws a pillow* if I'm wearing different- *throws another one* clothes? Explain Mister Asakura, *throws* EXPLAIN!"

"Woah! Thanks God that was the last one. It's called room service, in case you don't know, Miss Intelligent."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I want to see you in a state where you aren't thinking straight, Ms. Ayumu."

"And now you're calling me in my first name? Pervert!"

Kenichi laughed. It isn't because of Ayumu's expression. It's because he's smart. Smart enough to make the first girl he adored stay a few minutes more in his apartment. And he wished his gossip-friendly neighbors would make a certain gossip that concerns him and Ayumu, because it will happen soon.

'_Absolutely..'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: She is the Music in Him

"Good Morning Ma'am, how can I help you?"

"My daughter here wants an instrument. Can you help her choose one?"  
>"Yes Ma'am, this way please."<p>

The young woman led the lady and her daughter to the part of the store where the instruments are. She kneeled down to level with the young girl's height.

Smiling, she asked her. "Well, what do we have here? We have a violin, a cello, a viola, a piano, a trumpet, a flute, and a clarinet! What do you want, young lady?"

The girl scratched her head in confusion. "Which one makes the best sound, Miss Pretty?"

She laughed at the compliment of the child. "What a nice manner you have in there," she said while patting the girl's head, "but you must know that the instruments are like people too. First, you must make friends with them. That means you must learn how to take good care of these instruments. Then, you can learn how to play them. Not literally playing, but it must be connected to this," she pointed at the left side of the girl's chest referring to her heart, "and not only with this." She pointed at her forehead.

"Nee-chan, what instrument do you play?"

"As a child, I'm not really into instruments. But since I'm an owner of a music related store, I decided to learn the violin. Could you imagine the owner of a music store doesn't know how to play even a single instrument?" She chuckled.

"If I ever chose that violin, would you teach me?"

"Yumie-chan, you've bothered this beautiful lady enough. It's too much to ask her, Yumie."

The lady with brownish hair and blue eyes scolded her daughter more for asking Ka-I mean Ayumu Kurosawa, (sorry, I'm not use to her new name) so the three of them didn't notice a new customer came in.

"Don't worry kid. Being a beautiful fine lady she was, she'll definitely teach you, little Miss."

Three heads came to turn in the direction where the voice was coming from. They saw a tall lad smirking, and who to expect? Our very own azure-haired man, also known as Mister Silly, Kenichi Asakura. His presence seemed to piss Kurosawa more than ever.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to buy something I need."

"And what is that thing, may I ask?" Her irritation level is rising higher than the usual.

"CD's, Miss. And please, keep your temper." He leaned closer to her face. "Being a hot-tempered saleslady is bad for your shop."

"I can do everything I want with this store. It's mine!" She drew her face away from his, but he took a hold of her.

"Well, it's your decision, Miss Kurosawa. Besides, you're prettier when you're angry." He smirked.

She almost slapped him but she missed his cheek. "Sorry, but this ain't the CD section. At least buy contact lenses, silly."

"My, my. You care for my eye sight? How sweet."

He reached for his ear and whispered, "**Or you just want me to see 'those' clearly**."

She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. Her face showed a light tint of pink resulting a chuckle from him. _'She surely remembers what happened that night.'_

"As much as I hate to disturb lovebirds, but pretty nee-chan, please teach me." The young girl used the not so famous puppy eyes of hers and bowed to both Kenichi and Ayumu.

Ayumu was about to say yes when Kenichi interrupted. "Woah, woah, woah! Stop! Hang in there, kid! You call this human pretty? She's not even—"

Death glare strikes him.

"Even… Compared to a human because she's a goddess! Very, very beautiful woman indeed! Right kid? High five!"

Now it's her turn to interrupt his silliness. "Okay, Yumie-chan. I'll teach you."

The young girl almost jumped in joy while her mother thanked Kurosawa.

"We'll buy this violin. Thanks again, Miss Kurosawa. Don't worry with the salary. I'll pay you."

"No problem. Thank you for visiting Kimi ni Todoke, come back again!"

"Here's our address."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning."

Before leaving the store, the young girl left a kiss on Kurosawa's right cheek.

"Bye Miss Pretty! And don't forget your blue-head **boyfriend** with you!"

Her eyes widened. _Boyfriend? I never thought of him as that. As if I care for him._ She just waved her hand and went back to her shop. _Seems odd, huh? That guy left already?_ She tilted her head to every corner of the store but still no sign of him. Seeing this, she slumped back into her chair and continued to eat her cake.

"Miss me already?"

Slap. _I hit the jackpot!_

"Ouch! What was that?"

"A slap."

"Obviously. I mean, what was that for?"

"For you, being a mushroom. You just appeared from nowhere! And of all the places here on Earth, for hell's sake, in my store! What exactly are you?"

He studied her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, and down to her neck. Before his stare (haha, yeah, stare not gaze. he's Len!) reach her chest, she immediately covered _'them'_ with her hands, self-conscious. He laughed at her reaction.

Slap! _Strike Two! _

"Why did you do that? That has absolutely no reason!"

"Nah, just for my entertainment." _He really thought I would be conscious around him. Nah. Too self-centered._

"For your what?"

"Just kidding."

She swallowed a bite of her cake. "I just want your cheeks to get the same tint of red. Or pink. Or whatever color it gets from my slap."

He touched his cheeks, and suddenly, thought of an idea for his revenge.

Right, there and then, her heart missed three heartbeats.

But on his side, kissing her never fails to steal his breath.

….

_Slap!_ Too bad, his cheeks didn't turn out to be colored violet, she thought.

"Aw!"

"That's for stealing and wasting my first kiss! Pervert! I never thought my first kiss would be stolen and of all the people available, it was you! Why did you do that?" she said, enraged.

"I just thought your lips would be jealous since both of your cheeks got a kiss from me last time we met."

.:end:.

Amou: Is it just me… Or I really look like that woman in your story?

Me: Me don't know.

Len: Fix your grammar, please.

Ryo: Woah! The Ice Cube actually said a kind word to a stranger!

Me: That's because he's in favor in this chapter.

Kahoko: *blushes* I'd never thought… he would be my first kiss…

Len: I—

Ryo: What's so new, Kaho? That pervert always fantasizes about you.

Len: *blushes* what?

Me: REVIEWS are okay. Thanks for reading my weirdness. :)


End file.
